Desert of Nightmares Missing Chapter
by Kasumi No Rei
Summary: This is the final chapter to an unfinished story. DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE IN THE PROCESS OF READING THIS ON NSIDER. P.S. This ending sucks. :D I wrote it really quickly, and it probably won't end this way, anyways. So nah. I'll delete this eventually.


Lighting flashed around the three as they fought, rain pouring down. It was pitch black, the moon glowing red over the ruins. They were in the old castle ruins, abandoned millennia ago. Silver hit red which hit blue, sparks flying as the three blades clashed. Kaikou, the wielder of the blue blade, pulled back just in time to dodge a blow from the red blade, held by Ganondorf. Dodging to the side, he struck out again, producing more sparks. He narrowly missed tripping over a pair of discarded blades. He looked down at them, reaching out to pick one up. It had an odd curve, and the blade was black as the night raging around them. He examined the blade as the other two continued to fight, seeming to not even know of Kaikou's existence.

"I'll kill you where you stand, Dragmire scum!" Lucien hissed through his teeth. His face was covered by a combination of shadows and blood-red hair, making it impossible to see. In his hand, the Master Sword glowed with an un-earthly blue light.

It had been an odd scene to watch. Only a few hours ago, Lucien had been fighting Kaikou in the Temple of Time. After Lucien had tripped and dropped his sword, Kaikou had bolted for the Master Sword, and grasped it's handle… and nothing happened. He pulled several times, even placing his feet on the pedestal and pushing, yet the blade would not yield. As he panted, catching his breath, he was suddenly shoved to the side. In a swirl of black cloak, Kaikou's opponent had risen off the floor and tackled Kaikou, because he couldn't find his sword. Not really thinking, he reached out for the nearest weapon, which was the Master Sword itself. He pulled it out, and brandished it against Kaikou. The two then stared at the blade with surprise and confusion. Needless to say, neither had expected that to happen.

The Master Sword clashed against the red blade again and again, neither finding their planned marks. Ducking low, Lucien pushed his shoulder into Ganondorf, knocking the wind out of him, and sending him sprawling across the ruined floor. Before he could rise again, the shining blade was at his throat, and a dark, sinister figure stood over him. "…I'll crush you like I should have crushed your ancestor 4,000 years ago, you filthy traitor. Just looking at you makes my blood boil… I will avenge my son…" Lucien's voice was little more than a harsh whisper. He began moving the blade closer, but stopped suddenly. Kaikou was behind him, the blue blade against Lucien's neck. The trio were at a checkmate; one move from any of them, and someone would die.

And then Lucien began to laugh. It was quiet, but audible. He turned his head an looked at Kaikou over his shoulder. "I should have known. Same sword and everything, hnn? Yes… I should have seen this coming. You disappoint me, Kaikou. I was expecting better from you…" He removed the tip of his sword, and tossed it to the ground. Kaikou then removed his blade, confusion on his face. For a moment, there was nothing but the rain, all three still. Within the blink of an eye, Lucien had suddenly leapt forward toward Ganondorf.

Kaikou, not thinking, but reacting, grabbed hold of the Master Sword while dashing forward, pivoted, and thrust the sword forward.

There was a flash of lightning. The scene was lit up with a ghastly light, and the three stood as if made of stone; Ganondorf was on the ground, staring up at the other two, and Kaikou was standing low, still holding onto the sword, his eyes shut tight, blotches of dark red visible on his hands. Lucien was staring straight ahead, shock clear, yet fading, on his face. The faint glow that was normally in his eyes was fading as well. He fell to his knees, eyes falling out of focus. Kaikou, as if waking from a daze, finally saw what he had done, and removed the blade, horrified at what he'd done.

Lucien was doubled over now, one hand on the ground supporting him, one wrapped around the wound. He coughed, then looked up at Kaikou.

"I should have… known. So… this is the path… you've chosen? Disappointing… And I thought… you were… the hero…" he was interrupted by another coughing fit, but then continued, a sick smirk becoming visible. "Then again… I should have known… that you didn't know about… that tragedy so many years ago… The Hylians… must have filled your head… with lies…" He shuddered. "Such vile creatures… thinking they're better than everyone… I've always despised them… Just as they've despised… us…" He coughed into his sleeve again, bringing forth blood. There was another lighting flash, which seemed to be closely followed by a red flash. With a moan, he straightened, and stood.

"Kaikou… It would take far too long… to explain what has just happened… but… it seems that… history wished… to repeat itself… This time, though… It… could have been stopped…" He staggered, swaying slightly. His arm was still covering the wound. "I'm… I'm sorry… for all of the… trouble… My attempts… " At this point he was looking at the ground. "… I couldn't… I failed… Kaikou…" He fell again, his strength fading faster and faster. Kaikou ran over, dropping his sword on his way. He kneeled next to the dark-haired man. Lucien looked into Kaikou's face. "Hnn… I… I want to show you something…" With that, he reached out, slowly, and touched Kaikou's forehead.

There was a sharp pain, only for a moment, and then Kaikou was seeing through someone else's eyes.

He was in the ruins, but it was a white building now. Next to him was… himself? No, it was just someone who looked like him… Right? The boy leapt forward, sword in hand. He started fighting another, taller man with orange hair. Before he could see anymore, the focus swung forward. In his (_who's?_) hands, there were a pair of dark blades. His opponent was wearing a Hylian Knight uniform, and was wielding a blue blade. Kaikou was not in control, he was simply an onlooker. (_He_) fought with the knight, dodging and striking with incredible speed. …It was almost as if (_he_) didn't want to actually kill the knight, though. There was a yell from the side, and the focus flew to the left. The boy (_me?_) was fighting the orange haired man. He (_I?_) slipped, and … the focus clouded slightly. The rest happened in a blur. When normal focus returned, (_he_) had a dark blade against the throat of the orange haired man. And there was a blue blade against his own.

He could actually feel the cold steel, as if he was the one in the room (_sactuary_).

There was a voice coming from behind him.

"I can't let you do that… Lucien…"

The voice reminded Kaikou of his father. In fact, it sounded a lot like his father.

There was a flash, and it ended. Kaikou was breathing hard, the rain coming down harder now. He watched his own memory of today again in his mind; The orange-haired man… The knight with the blue blade… The black blades… The voice…

The Master Sword.

It made sense.

…HE… Kaikou… was the problem…

He was stopping something. And the boy…

"…_I will avenge my son…_"

Kaikou was on the verge of tears. He had no idea why, but something in his mind was tearing itself apart. His eyes had been opened.

Lucien was on the ground now. He was dizzy from the blood loss… but other wise, he was doing fairly well. While Kaikou had not been looking, he had been healing himself. He laughed inwardly; it would take more than being impaled in the chest to kill _him_. He looked up at Kaikou, just in time to see him lunge forward. Lucien let out a sharp moan as the boy flung himself on top of him; he was healed, but no one said he wasn't sore.

There was an awkward silence. Kaikou had tossed himself onto this person he barely knew as if he were his own father, and Lucien was just lying there, rather confused. He raised his hand, paused for a moment, and then let it fall onto the boy's head. Kaikou looked up, surprised.

Off to the side, Ganondorf stirred. He started to get up, but as he did, a piece of stone was knocked down. At the same time, Kaikou and Lucien stared directly at him, blood-lust evident. Ganondorf looked up to see them, and inhaled sharply. A little voice in the back of his mind was telling him he was about to die. Another little voice was telling him to run. He listened to the second voice.

As Ganondorf made a run for it, Kaikou picked up one of the dark blades and threw it; it caught the back of Ganondorf's cape, and pinned it to the ground. With a startled grunt, he was swept off his feet by the suddenly stop, and landed with a loud _thud_ on his back. When he looked up, a pair of dark, twin figures were looming over him, cloaks flowing in the harsh winds. They were staring down at him with sharp, glowing eyes. There was a flash, and Zelda appeared, surrounded by the other 6 sages.

"Spread out! Rauru, you know the area, lead us!" Zelda shouted over the wind.

Before Kaikou could stop them, Ganondorf was imprisoned in the Sacred Realm once again. He sighed. What good was locking someone away when they could just escape again? The Master Sword was placed back in the pedestal in the sanctuary; Zelda had decided that it was no longer safe in the Temple of Time if someone like Lucien could get to it.

As she said that, Kaikou looked up at Lucien, who was shaking his head in an amused manner. "It seems I'm not wanted here, hnn?" He looked at Zelda. "And who made you queen of the world, hnn? Last I checked, the location of the portal was up to _all_ of the sages… Well, whatever. It's of no real importance to me, I'll just leave, now."

Before he could move, though, Kaikou had clamped onto him again. "No, you can't go! I don't want you to! You're…" He stopped. Kaikou couldn't figure out _why_ he didn't want him to go.

Zelda was watching, confusion written all over her face. Kaikou was the only one who really knew what happened. She still considered him both evil, and a direct threat. She wasn't about to do anything while Kaikou was latched onto him, though.

"Kaikou, what the heck do you think you're doing?! _He's the enemy_! Get out of the way!" Zelda was still yelling over the wind, but it was obvious she was _not_ happy.

"He's not the enemy, Ganondorf was!"

"How can you say he's not evil?!"

"He's _not_! That's how!"

Lucien sighed. He pushed Kaikou off. "I'm going back to my castle…" And with a sharp whistle, a dark, lizard-like horse rose from the shadows. Pulling something out of his pocket, he tossed it to Kaikou, and then rode off.

They stopped arguing and looked at it. It was a ring with a roll of parchment pushed through it. Unrolling the parchment, Kaikou read it out loud.

"Proof of Lineage. The owner of this ring is the rightful heir of the Desert Castle, and the Quenta legacy.

Lucien Quenta"


End file.
